<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming together by ChocoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951599">Coming together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut'>ChocoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern JB love [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne walks in one evening to find Jaime watching porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern JB love [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home.”</p><p>Surprised by the muffled sounds leaking out of their bedroom, Brienne halts, her ears at full attention. Now that’s unusual. Whenever Jaime watches TV by himself, he resorts to the one in the living room. The bedroom TV is usually reserved for things they want to snuggle up to together.</p><p>She walks towards the bedroom, and the voices—<em> no,</em> those are distinctly moans, a woman’s—and they’re starting to get louder, as if—  </p><p>“Wench!” She’s greeted with an odd look in his eyes. He scrambles for the remote and seconds later, he’s on his feet, a sheepish expression to explain what he’s been doing, deathly silence filling the room now that the grunts and screams have been done away with. “I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.”</p><p>She searches his face for what he isn’t telling her. “It’s Friday night. I thought I’ll wrap up early and get back home before time.” While she’d managed just a peek of what had been going on, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what he’s been up to. “You were watching porn while I’ve been away.”</p><p>“Just this once,” he mumbles, and when he shifts his weight from one leg to the other, her eyes drop to the distinct bulge in his jeans. “And maybe a couple of times before that.”</p><p>“So—” she shifts closer, her throat dry, the sight of him caught red-handed turning her on instead of triggering her temper.</p><p>“What?” he asks, his eyes following hers as she lets them slide over his stubble, that sharp jawline, the flawless neck, his broad chest, his tight abs and further down to the enticing tent in his jeans. Her chest caught in a constriction, she licks her lips as he watches her ogling him. He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down when he can’t keep it within him anymore. “Brienne—”</p><p>He croaks to a pause when she presses her fingertip to his chest. She lingers, enjoying the feel of his heart hammering against her finger, thundering for her—<em> only </em> her. “Watching random strangers bone gets you horny, hmm?” She lets the wayward finger creep down his front. “Does it leave you all—” she reaches for his groin “—<em>aching?</em>” Delicate touches be damned, she gropes him full on. A groan slips past him. A louder one she's treated to when she begins to stroke him, the heat between them, this uncut tension turning his breathing into a frantic effort. “Hard, are you?” she goes on, her voice husky. She palms him, squeezes him gently, and when his fists curl into a ball, she can feel her belly curl with her own need. “Tell me you want me—”</p><p>“Wench—” his voice quivering, he stops. His dilating pupils tell her <em> exactly </em>what he needs.</p><p>She gives him a little push, seating him on the bed. Sidling over, shoving her chest into him, she stands over his legs. His breaths come down, heavy and needy as he locks gaze with her. Green eyes shining with naked desire, he lets them run amok over her top, her skirt, and bare feet, a smile slowly crossing his lips when he says, “Never thought you walking in on me would get you this hot and bothered, darling.” </p><p>Grabbing her waist, he pulls her down on his lap. She can feel his impatient need raging in his pants, her own arousal rising several notches to mate with his. He senses it, his eyes tell her that. His hands wander up her body, stroking and caressing her, lingering on her breasts, palming, squeezing them. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she catches her breath. She knows he knows how tormenting her breasts brings her to the edge. His fingers engaging between undoing her blouse and playing with her nipples, he closes his mouth over the skimpy lace of her bra, sucking her tits over the thin material when he’s gotten the top off her.</p><p>“Not like this,” she says, and draws away. She wants their fucking clothes off, wants his mouth on her burning skin. She’s aching somewhere deep down, and picturing him throbbing, pulsing, swelling inside her is only aggravating her feverish impatience to have him pounding into her.</p><p>Unhooking her bra and tearing it out of their way, she begins to move, leaning forward, sliding over his thighs, teasing her clit against his jeans. Fuck, she’s already wet, her panties sticking to her like second skin. She wants them off, wants him to rip them off her. She wants his bare chest on hers, the coarseness of his streak of chest hair scraping her tender breasts, drawing scratches on her skin. Her hands are on his tee, clasping it, and when he raises his arms, she drags it off him and tosses it away. Letting her fingers go astray in the golden mop of hair she cannot resist, she pushes into his lap as her nipples stab his chest, coursing along the blonde patch on his skin. The tingly scratchy sensation on her breasts runs right down to her cunt, and she rocks her body along him, rubbing the thin soaked strip of her panties back and forth the rough thickness of his jeans.</p><p>“This is nowhere close to where I expected tonight to go,” he growls, when her bare inner-thighs rub relentlessly along the front of his jeans, her clit aching against him, aroused and throbbing, begging for his touch. “Although—” One hand still ravaging her breast, he brings the other to her hips, stroking up and down, moving her legs further apart so she’s straddling him properly “—this is way better than—”  he caresses his way up and down her front, a gasp escaping her lips when his thumb presses harder into her nipple.  </p><p>She whimpers, her body shivering with every move he makes when he bends over, nuzzling her neck, nibbling when he meets her collarbone. Pushing further into his mouth, she massages him with her soft breasts, kneading his thighs with hers. He responds, spars back, his gentle nibbles turning into lustful bites.</p><p>Her breath quickens into strangled noises as she's grinding faster against his jeans. She craves for this warm flush she cannot control to blow out of proportions, his electric touch to short-circuit her to oblivion. </p><p>She needs for him to break out of his restraints and take her rough and deep. </p><p>She wants him to make her forget herself. Like he always does every single time they make love.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, yes. Fuck, I want him like hell. </em>
</p><p>He goes on, fingers exploring her bare breasts, teeth tugging on her neck. It isn’t long before she loses herself. Her hands roam down, unzipping his pants, popping the button out, thrusting them down his waist.  Pushing himself up, he helps slide his pants and underwear off his legs, his gorgeously alive cock springing free at last.  </p><p>For her. Awaiting her. To be inside her.</p><p>When she settles against his lap again, he turns to her. Lips seek hers in a hungry mating dance, and she pushes back with the same urgency, tongue deep in his mouth. With a sound that comes from somewhere deep within him, he runs his hand up the back of her thigh, pushing aside her panties to make way to where he wants to be. She gets off him, but only for a moment, only to help him get rid of her sodden undergarment. When she’s back on him, their kisses are desperate and demanding, once more, hard and ruthless. </p><p><em> This— </em>the skin contact as soon as they’ve undressed—it never fails to get her pulse rising, always manages to—</p><p>“Oh wench,” her husband moans softly into her mouth, grinding his hardness against her tender flesh when her fingers skim over his taut muscles. </p><p>His pushes and tugs at her clit, his cock twitches, rubbing against, stroking her opening, almost in, but not yet, and this, both irks her and hikes up her arousal to a new high. She moves along his shaft, the heat of him rising, the heat within her scorching her, edging her, bursting to burst out—</p><p>A grunt escapes her when he releases her from the kiss. “Jaime—”</p><p>“Hells, yes!” he acknowledges her need with his own, and lifting her hips a little, he brings her down on him.</p><p>
  <em> Inch by inch, slowly. </em>
</p><p>He drags her into him, and she takes him in, his sighs filling the space between them, their breathing getting heavier.</p><p>
  <em> And heavier. </em>
</p><p>She bends her head towards his neck and kisses down his glistening skin, her tongue running over his sweat, sucking in his familiar taste. She goes down deeper, meeting him—all of him when her thighs caress his balls.</p><p>She stays there, holds him, feeling her wetness soak his burning length.</p><p>“Now that you’ve succeeded in seducing me, getting me in balls deep,” he says hoarsely, digging his nails into her hips, pushing up into her, “I’m not entirely responsible for the consequences.”</p><p>
  <em> Consequences.  </em>
</p><p>Brienne sighs. Whatever he means by it, she can’t wait.</p><p>She moves her hips in circles, then slides out then plunges in again, meeting him as he thrusts into her again and again. She can feel him filling every corner of her, feel his sweat disappear into her skin. His muscles strain, his hands grip her harder, she can feel his restraint, his need to pull this on to make it a deafening explosion for them both.  </p><p>But then—but it’s difficult, nearly impossible for her to hold on, to—</p><p>He bucks into her, his body rising to meet hers, bouncing her on his lap, his force nearly tipping them off their perch. She throws her head back as his mouth ravishes her skin, raining hot thirsty kisses down her neck and chest. His lips capture a nipple between his teeth, the tip of his tongue ploughing up and down, perking it into his mouth. Little tremors branching all through her, she braces herself for what’s coming, what he can do to her. </p><p>And as always, he doesn’t disappoint.</p><p>Sucking, licking, drawing the nipple and breast into his mouth. Tracing wet circles, he paints her skin with generous swirls of his tongue. He pinches and tugs at the stony bead he loves to tease, prodding it to the peak of its erection, just the way she likes it.</p><p><em> Gods, yes! </em>She’s dabbled with a bit of visual erotica, but this—this is something else altogether. Real. Hotter. Sexier. </p><p>One hand reaching for her clit and the other on a journey all over her, he touches and gropes and kisses his way around her body, bringing her fantasies to life. Her desire for him, she lets out in strangled cries and incoherent words and incomplete sentences, the things she’d like him to do to her. She grips his shoulders, fingers digging into flesh, she's bouncing faster, deeper, devouring his hard cock.</p><p>Watching it disappear into her—satisfying, though it is, it upps her need. And she wants more, wants to consume him, wants him to rip her senses apart.</p><p>Groaning into her breast, his lips still teasing her nipple, she can feel him twitch and strain within her, can sense him get closer. Releasing her moist nipple, he moves to the softer one, making it stand at attention with his lips, tongue, and teeth, his thumb stepping up its assault on her clit. Dragging her nails down his back, pushing into his mouth, she thrusts deeply over his cock, crying out with need.</p><p>She yelps when he gets up without warning, lifting her so he’s still inside her, but he smothers her cry with his mouth. This sensation of him throbbing away into her walls as he leads them towards the wall is just—just too much.</p><p>“Jaime, what—” she begins, when he breaks for air, but when he silences her again with a fierce kiss, she melts into him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  </p><p>“Something we haven’t tried before,” he says, pausing between kisses, a naughty glint taking over his eyes as he backs her up into the cold wall.</p><p>“You can’t take my weight,” she points out, when he hoists her a bit, then brings her down, this new angle introducing her body to the <em> him </em>she’s never felt before. “You—”</p><p>“I’m strong enough.”</p><p>And he proceeds to show her. </p><p>He dives in, swooping in for another kiss as his cock stretches her open, this unexplored position bringing her senses alive, stirring in her a refreshed sense of excitement. He presses her into the cold hard wall, and holding her legs in position, he drives deeply and repeatedly into her. </p><p><em> Fuck. Yes. Fuck. </em>That’s all she can think of. He’s all there is in this breathtaking moment. Blinding and intoxicating, he’s all she needs.</p><p>He plunges, going deep, deeper, and she holds on to him, preparing herself for the ride of her life. Whimpering into his incessant kisses, she moves back and forth against him, crushing her breasts to his chest. </p><p>“Is this—” she has to draw breath, to gather all she has in her to string those words together “—something you saw <em> them </em>doing?”   </p><p>He doesn’t reply. Bending his knees, he thrusts deeper inside her.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, yes, yes.  </em>
</p><p>She thrusts back. She wants it hard. Harder. Wild and primal. And he gives it to her, fucking her like she craves it, not gentle, not delicate, just—just all of <em> him </em>. What he is, what he can be when she burns for a night of passionate fucking.</p><p>Moans threading her frantic rasps of his name together, she takes what he gives, her cunt greedy for it. He waylays her cries with kisses deep and desperate. His agony is hers, his pleasure, within her, the groans emanating from his chest vibrating against her breasts, setting her tits on fire. </p><p>A muffled hum, she lets out, her thighs shaking in the onset of her climax. She wants to resist, to fight it. She wants to—</p><p>“Come with me,” he mouths against her lips, and all her urge to tease him, to put up a struggle dissolves in his kiss. Gone is her headstrong stubbornness to surrender. Her cunt enveloping him, she can feel herself closing over him as he slides in and out.</p><p>She’s melting, succumbing to their joint urges.</p><p>And she can feel him feel it within her.</p><p>He goes in with longer, more urgent thrusts, his pace, the pressure, everything in the way he moves stemming from his knowledge of her body. He times his way in, hits the right spot. He knows how to break her down, how to get her all helpless and screaming in his arms.</p><p>She breaks into ragged chants of his name interspersed with meaningless sounds and desperate noises. Burying her face in his chest, she awaits the storm, her fingers gripping his arms harder when pleasure and pressure first tighten, then begin to loosen her screws. </p><p>She drags her nails down his arm, she can feel herself uncoiling—</p><p>
  <em> Yes, yes. </em>
</p><p>She holds back, keeps herself from falling apart, just a little longer, a little more—</p><p>And then—</p><p>
  <em> Fuck! </em>
</p><p>There’s—there’s nothing but his cock, his blazing rhythm, his balls slapping into her. Nothing else, nothing but—</p><p>
  <em> Him. </em>
</p><p>She crashes, a desperate wave against the rock that is <em>him</em>.</p><p><em> Come with me, </em>he has taken to insisting these days, and now is one such magical moment when this is about to happen. </p><p>He’s on the verge of joining her, the hums of his oncoming release, the sound that comes from deep in his chest shooting through her when he spills deep into her, his hot release rushing through her, mingling with hers as it gushes out to coat him.</p><p>This—their weak kisses, the way they shiver and hold each other, sweating from their joint explosion, this deep connection, this amazingly fulfilling sensation of him in her, her hugging him in a tight embrace—this is satisfaction, bliss, everything. Nothing and no one to stand in their way, every gap between them feels like too much. Bodies and minds, hearts and souls, they belong to each other. </p><p>“Something new—that’s what I’ve been seeking those videos for,” he whispers into her neck. She pulls back when she can breathe to meet his devilish smile. “And your whole body tells me you quite enjoyed it, wench. So how about we—” he stops, then, carrying her back to the bed, he sits her on his lap “—try <em> another </em> something new? Something that has me—” His hand trails around her waist, dipping into her sticky folds, his thumb on her clit, shouting out his intent.</p><p>She twitches, squirms at his touch, grinding against him, his cock still deep inside her. “Next time you feel the urge to watch something sexy, Jaime, why don’t you invite me to the party?” The thrill of getting down in front of the TV with him getting to her, she kisses him before he can answer, and he moans into her mouth. “Maybe we can—” she pants heavily “—we can—together—”</p><p>She lets go when he takes the kiss to another level, going deeper, and they tumble into the bed, tangled, still one, mouths fused together until they’re gasping for breath.</p><p>“Hmm,” Jaime hums in acknowledgement, and uncoiling himself from her embrace, he dives between her legs. “But that can come later, after I’m done here—” he presses his mouth to her clit, and once again she's throbbing down there, aching like hell “—and until then—” </p><p>“Jaime,” she sighs, grasping wildly at the sheets when he begins to suck on her swollen bud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sexy enough, I hope? Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>